Une romance peu commune
by PartDeCake
Summary: Haruka Hidone est une jeune femme qui a pour simple but de devenir professeur de langue. Cependant comment aurait-elle pu savoir que l'académie où elle allait devoir enseigner était CETTE académie ? Mais avant tout comment aurait-elle pu savoir que CETTE académie avait pour proviseur l'un des démons les plus sadique au monde ? Elle qui rêvait de vivre paisiblement...
1. Prologue

Hola ! Voici, ma toute première fiction ! Je ne sais pas encore vraiment où elle me mènera, mais j'avais vraiment envie de m'essayer à la discipline qu'est l'écriture. J'attend, chers lecteurs, vos opinions afin que je puisse m'améliorer. Une dernière chose... L'orthographe et moi... C'est une horreur ! Je ferais de mon mieux, mais je ne peux pas promettre qu'il n'y aura aucune fautes dans mes chapitres. Mais si c'est trop insuportable à lire à cause de ça... N'ésitez pas à me le dire. Merci à vous et bonne lecture ;3

**Prologue:**

**Première approche professionelle.**

Elle esquissa un sourire. Marcher sous un tel soleil lui faisait un bien fou. La douce chaleur qui émanait du ciel la réchauffait et apaisait les battements de son coeur affolés. Elle avait l'air d'une enfant allant pour la 1ere fois à l'école: paniquée à l'idée d'aller dans un monde qu'elle ne connait pas, mais aussi intriguer à l'idée de voir ce qu'il en est.

C'est seulement quand elle arriva devant le grand portail de l'Académie que son coeur se remit à battre rapidement et douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Les effets magiques de la chaleur du soleil s'étaient estompés et comme une enfant, elle eu envie de faire demi-tour et courir le plus loin possible de cet endroit.

"Comporte toi en adulte !", se sermonna t-elle intérieurement.

Elle mis un pied devant l'autre.

"Plus que trois pas, et je serrais entré dans cette fichu académie!"

Elle mis son autre pied devant l'autre. Réitéra se mouvement encore deux fois et souffla.

"J'y suis!"

Elle continua de marcher afin de trouver une indication quelconque sur l'endroit où se trouvait le bureau du directeur de ce fichue bâtiment. Elle entra dans l'académie et arpenta longuement les couloirs. Ne sachant toujours pas vraiment où aller.

Elle, pourtant si timide, du se résoudre à demander son chemin à quelqu'un. Après avoir écouté attentivement les indications, elle se remit en route.

"Enfin", souffla t-elle lorsqu'elle se trouva devant une immense porte en bois sculté magnifiquement.

Elle prit une grande inspiration. Leva son poing et l'abattit trois fois sur la grande porte. Les quelques secondes qui suivirent lui parrurent être les plus longues de toute sa petite vie.

Tic.

Aucun bruit.

Tac.

Toujours rien.

Tic.

Elle entend, quelqu'un qui prend son inspiration de l'autre côté de la porte.

Tac.

"Je vous en prie, entré."

Elle ouvre donc la porte, le coeur battant, les mains tremblante et moites. Et lorsqu'elle vit l'homme qu'elle devrait par la suite appeler "directeur", elle ne pu s'empêcher de vouloir rire.

"Voilà un homme peu banal" se dit-elle.

En effet, quand elle vit l'homme qui se tenait debout à coté d'un immense bureau en bois, quelques paperasses en main, elle ne pu d'abord que voir son style vestimentaire pour le moins... Stupéfiant ?

Rose. Violet. Blanc. Beurk.

"Ha? N'ayez pas peur, je ne mange pas. Entrez."

Elle reprit ses esprits. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était stoppé dans sa marche en voyant les vêtements du directeur. Elle avança donc dans le bureau tout en fermant la porte derrière elle.

L'homme s'avance vers elle et lui tend une main ganté... violette.

"Bonjour, je suis le directeur de cette Académie: Johann Faust V. Vous devez être la nouvelle institutrice de langue étrangère, n'est ce pas ? J'ai lu votre dossier et vous êtes exactement ce qui manque à notre établissement, j'ai hâte de vous voir à l'oeuvre."

Elle lui sert la main.

"E..Enchanté ! Je suis Haruka Hinode, et je suis en effet la nouvelle professeur de langue ! Je..Je vous remercie pour les compliments... Heu, je suis venu vous voir pour avoir le détail des formalités, si possible."

Elle avait un mal fou à contrôler sa voix. Plus elle parlait, plus elle se sentait mal à l'aise, plus le sourire espiègle de son interlocuteur grandissait, ce qui la mettait encore plus mal à l'aise... Bref, c'était mal partie pour notre affreusement timide Haruka.

"HA ! Oui, biensure !" s'exclama Johann Faust V, ce qui fit sursauté la jeune demoiselle face à lui.

Il trotina vers son bureau, et en ouvrit un tiroir duquel il sortit une feuille. Il l'a lui tendit, et quand elle s'en fut emparé il lui dit:

"Tout est noté dessus: salaire, emploie du temps, exigences, privilèges, inconvénient. Bref, je vous laisse lire tout ça chez vous. Rendez moi ce bout de papier demain à huit heure et la semaine prochaine vous commencez votre travail."

Il l'a poussa vers la sortit en lui mettant la feuille entre les mains et dès qu'il l'eu ejecté hors de son bureau il lui claqua la porte au nez.

"Charmant..." souffla t-elle.

"Je sent que ça va être drôle avec un patron pareil..."

Elle souffla de désespoir, sortit un stylo de son sac, signa le bout de papier et glissa ce dernier sous la porte, puis elle partit d'un pas vif.

Cependant elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourir... Enfin... Elle l'avait fait ! Elle allait enfin pouvoir faire le métier qu'elle avais toujours voulu faire.

Mais, elle ne savait pas encore à quel point son rêve allait être perturber par ce si "charmant" directeur... Elle qui rêvait de vivre un quotidient paisible...


	2. Chapitre 1

Voici, le premier chapitre... Tout d'abord, je vais essayer de ne pas m'éterniser dans des explications sans fin, mais j'aimerais aborder le thème de la publication de mes chapitres. Je les écris au fur et à mesure, voilà pourquoi la publication risque d'être assez irrégulière. Qui plus est avant de poster un chapitre, je m'assure d'avoir déjà écrit le suivant, histoire de toujours avoir un peu d'avance, et plus de temps pour travailler chacun de mes chapitres.

Pour ce qui est du Raiting il se peut qu'il change d'ici la fin de l'histoire. Mais pour le moment comme il n'y a rien de bien choquant, je l'ai mis en T.

Merci pour ta review **Yumi ****Lucky**, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1:**

**Etrange premier jour de classe...**

Dire qu'elle était stressée aurait été un euphémisme. Tout son corp tremblait. Elle allait finir par être en retard, mais le choix de sa tenue pour son premier jour de classe lui prenait vraiment la tête. Comme il faisait chaud, elle ne pouvait décement pas mettre de pantalon, mais une jupe n'était-ce pas trop court ? Un pantacourt ? Trop décontracté... Un short ? Non, pour les mêmes raisons que la jupe.

Finalement, elle obta pour une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir et des petites ballerines légère. Sans talon. Sinon au bout de quelques seconde elle se serait soigneusement étallé par terre. Elle se mit du rouge à lèvre rouge, et comme coiffure et décida de réunir la longue tignasse rousse en une queu de cheval.

7h45...

"HA ! Je vais être en retard !"

Elle se mit à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle manqua à plusieur reprise de s'écraser face contre terre, mais à chaque fois elle se reprit de peu et finit enfin par arriver devant la grande grille de l'Académie. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre pour voir afficher un horrible 7h58.

Elle se remit donc à courir de toute ses forces jusqu'à la salle indiquer sur son emploie du temps récemment acquis. Elle avait d'ailleurs faillit s'étouffé quand elle avait reçut la lettre de son contrat de travaille et qu'elle avait vue le nombre d'heure de travaille qu'elle allait devoir accomplir. Toute ses journées étaient pleine sauf le mercredi où elle ne dispensait aucun cours et le vendredi où au lieu de terminer à 18h elle finissait à 16h. Elle aurait du mieux lire avant de signé ce fichue papier.

Elle arriva enfin devant sa salle et entra en trombe manquant une énième fois de s'écraser sontre le sol.

"Haaaa... Mais qu'elle impression je donne moi..." pensa t-elle lorsqu'elle entendit quelques élèves glousser à cause de sa pitoyable entré.

Elle repris son calme, pris un air plus sévère, inspira et se lança:

"Je suis Haruka Hinode, votre professeur de langue! Je me chargerais de vous dispenser des cours linguistique en anglais par le biais d'études littéraires. Je compte sur votre participation et votre sérieux durant cette année scolaire."

Ainsi débuta le cours du nouveau professeur de langue: Mlle Hinode.

Lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la dernière heure de cours sonna, elle était épuisé, certes, mais elle était aussi comblé. Cette première journée lui avait réellement ouvert les yeux. Elle en était plus sure que jamais maintenant: elle ne renoncerait jamais à ce travail. Elle allait se donner à fond dans ce métier !

Elle commença à ranger ces affaires sifflotant gaiement. Puis elle s'en alla fermant la porte de sa salle de cours à clef. Elle avait l'impression de volé tellement elle se sentait légère et heureuse.

Cependant, alors qu'elle errait dans les couloir en direction de la sortit elle entendit des voix d'étudiant. Curieuse comme elle était, elle se dirigea discretement vers les voix. Arrivée à destination elle se cacha à l'angle d'un mur et elle pu appercevoir deux élèves qu'elle avait eu en cours durant la journée. Toujours plus curieuse, elle tendit l'oreille. Peut-être parlaient-ils d'elle ?

"J'ai attendue ce moment toute la journée... Enfin, on peut aller à nos vrai cours... Je les trouve quand même plus interessant, y a pas à dire ! Savoir comment exterminer ces choses c'est quand même plus interessant, non ?

-Si, tu as tout à fait raison Shima... Mais avoue que tu est préssé d'y aller pour voir Shiemi-san et Izumo-san ?

-Hahaha tu m'as démasqué Konekomaru !"

Ce que vit par la suite Haruka, elle n'en revint pas. Le garçon aux cheveux roses sortit une clef de sa poche et ouvrit une salle de classe. Mais à l'interieur, elle ne vit pas une salle de classe, mais un long couloir sombre. Au moment où elle se décida sortir de sa cachette pour aller voir ces deux adolescents, une main lui agrippa le poignet et la fit se retourner.

"Bonsoir Mlle Hinode, je peut savoir ce que vous faite à une heure si tardive dans les couloirs ?"

Johann Faust V. Ha. La prenait-il pour une enfant ?

"J'ai mis du temps à ranger mes affaires... Donc... Voilà..."

Elle ne pu s'empecher de jeter un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule pour voir ou était les deux jeunes personnes, mais elle ne vit plus personne.

"Humm... Que se passe t-il ? Vous avez vue un fantôme ? Vous etes pâle comme une morte... Vous voulez déjà abandonner vos cours ?

-NON ! ... Heu.. Excusez moi, mais là n'est pas le problème. Je vient de voir entrer deux élèves dans cette classe ! Les... Les élèves sont interdit dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci..."

Il la regarda quelques secondes et sous le poid de ce regard Haruka du une nouvelle fois détourner les yeux. Elle se rendit compte soudain qu'il la tenait toujours au poignet. Que devait-elle faire dans ce genre de situation ?

"Vous avez du rêver Miss Hinode. Il n'y a que vous et moi dans ce batiment"

Haruka voulu dire "Ce qui ne me rassure pas le moins du monde", mais elle se retint. Il était son supérieur après tout.

"Je vous assure monsieur le directeur, je vient de voir deux étudiants entrer dans cette classe, mais ce n'était pas une classe qu'il y avait à l'interieur. C'était un couloir. Un couloir très sombre. Et il y avait...

- Rien. Il n'y a rien derrière cette porte, mis à part une salle de cours. Vous voulez qu'on aille vérifier ensemble ?

-Heu... Oui, je veux bien !"

Il fouilla dans sa poche, lachant par la même occasion le poignet de la jeune femme qui se sentit soulagée, et en sortit un énorme trousseau de clef. Il les fit toutes glisser entre ses doigts avant d'en prendre une. Ils allèrent en direction de la salle et arrivés devant il incéra la clef dans la serrure. Haruka prit la poignet de la porte dans sa main. Puis elle l'ouvrit...

Une classe.

"Vous voyez, je vous l'avait bien dit... Vous devriez vous coucher, vous êtes épuisé. Allez dormir. La nuit porte conseil." lui soufla le directeur, tandis qu'il affichait un grand sourire satisfait.

"... Ha... Heu, oui ! Je... Je suis confuse... J...Je pensais vraiment avoir vu... Ha ! Excusez-moi !"

Morte de honte d'être passé pour une imbécile, Haruka salua son directeur le plus rapidement possible et se mit à courir vers la sortie.

Le directeur, quand à lui, resta un moment sur place. Songeur. Un sourire en coin figé sur son visage pâle. Puis il ferma la porte de la classe, prit une autre clef de son trousseau et dévérouilla la porte avec. Quand il l'ouvrit, la salle de classe n'était plus. A la place on pouvait apercevoir un immense couloir peu éclairé. Il s'engoufra à l'interieur, et prit soin de bien refermer la porte derrière lui. Il avança et s'arreta devant une des nombreuses portes que contenait le couloir. Il toqua. Puis sans vraiment attendre de réponse, il entra.

"Bonsoir, jeunes futures exorcistes !"

Un silence s'en suivit dans la piteuse salle de cours. Alors, le directeur repris:

"J'aimerais que vous soyez plus attentif quand vous utilisez ces clefs. Faite le quand vous êtes sure et certains d'être seuls. Je ne veux pas à avoir à ratraper vos bevus. "

Haruka ne mangea pas ce soir là. Elle n'avait pas vraiment faim. Comment avait-elle pu avoir une telle imagination ? Elle en avait honte... Elle commençait bien son année scolaire. Mais... Quand même... Non... Peut importe dans quel sens elle le prenait, elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à cerner le pourquoi du comment de cette situation.

Avait-elle réellement halluciné ? Si, oui, pourquoi ? Si non, que s'était-il passé ? Qui plus est, ce qu'avait dit le dénommé Shima l'inquiétait vraiment... "exterminer ces choses" ? De quoi parlait-il ? Ce "Shima" et ce "Konekomaru", était-ils des terroristes ? Non, elle ne devait pas penser à ça... Elle avait halluciné... C'est tout...

"La nuit porte conseil... Peut-être a t-il raison... Peut-être ai-je juste besoin de sommeil...", marmonna pour elle même la récente professeur. Cependant elle ne pu s'empecher d'ajouter:

"Il est quand même étrange ce directeur... Je ne pense pas que ce soit un homme digne de confiance..."

Décidément, elle allait avoir du mal à s'endormir. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'on aurait pu croire... Parce que bien avant que les douze coups de minuit ne sonnent, Haruka avait déjà plongé dans les bras de Morphée...

Etrange première journée de classe tout de même...

Voili, voilou. Le premier chapitre est là. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Le prochain chapitre sera plus long et plus intéressant (selon moi). En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis. Tchuus .


End file.
